


Tattoos (baby) and Groceries

by Mattmathicc



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Art, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Deaf Klaus Harrgreeves, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ben Hargreeves, Not Canon Compliant, Not Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Number five is a little shit, Parent Allison Hargreeves, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Parenthood, Police Officer Diego Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, it's on chapter 6, they all get hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattmathicc/pseuds/Mattmathicc
Summary: For years, Klaus been broken, in a million of pieces, but his not alone when it comes to piece them together._I'm rewriting this, read note in chap 1 for more detail, hope you decide to stick around!!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Original Child Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 57
Kudos: 327





	1. Long time no see, I don't like your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! in case you have read this fanfic before, yes I am rewriting this, I wasn't very happy with my previous writing, although I probably didn't get any better, and also the amount of plot holes that I kept getting myself into, and chapters that just didn't made much sense together, which led me into a horrible writing block, to be honest I was going to abandon this, but then the approach of season 2 gave me new inspiration and will to write, I'm sorry to everyone who liked the previous version, and if you do decide to keep reading this, I'll try my best not to dissapoint you.
> 
> And to new readers, hello! I can't wait to get into this new journey together, hold your horses and all your emotional projection into those amazing characters and let's go for a ride.

**TW: Violence, mentions/reference of child abuse, domestic violence and drug use.**

**Please, procced with caution.**

“I can’t believe it.” Diego groaned, leaning back in the seat.

“Yeah, but at least is not a big thing.” Eudora said, briefly glancing at Diego and flashing him a small smile before turning back to the road.

“Couldn’t they leave this for tomorrow?” He huffed; they had just been nearing the end of their shift for the day when they got a call about a discussion that seemed to be escalating.

“We just got to separate the fight and send them on their way, no bigie.” Eudora laughed at his irritation. “We’ll have time to go to Griddy’s.”

“Fine.” He said, not nearly as irritated, a small smile playing on his lips.

-

“We here.” Eudora said, the car coming to a stop.

“Drunk fighting in a friday night, what a surprise.” Diego said leaving the car, Eudora following close behind.

“Hm, we should get there before it gets too intense.” She guided the way down the alley.

\---

“You gonna play deaf now?” The deep voice echoed thru the empty alley, followed by a punch just centimeters away from Klaus face, it took everything in him not to flinch away.

“Violence is not going to make me hear you any better you know?” Klaus said sarcastically, trying to hide his desperation as he pressed the small child behind closer to his body.

“You know you been a big pain in the ass.” The man said, growing more annoyed.

“So I’ve been told.” Klaus glance flickered to the blurred blue figure behind the taller man, thankful for the translation.

“It would make things much easier if you stopped being a brat and just got in the fucking car.” The man forced a smile.

“Oh, Brody, dear, now we talked about this.” Klaus tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, knowing that getting irritated would just make things worse. “Not happening.”

“And where do you plan to go, uh?” Brody smile grew.

Klaus grimaced at the title, and the anger in Ben’s face while signing it, he would much rather not have Chrys hear this kind of stuff, but then again it was not like she hasn’t been exposed to enough of it in her so short life.

“I ever so kindly took you in, together with this little shit, and you been kind the expense you know?” Brody brought his face closer, his lips mere centimeters away from Klaus’, he could feel the alcohol on the other’s breath.

“We go somewhere else, no need for you to worry.” Klaus stepped back, his hand not leaving Chrys’ head as he pushed her back with him.

“Where to? To one of your siblings who just think you are a useless addict? A whore junkie with a child, don’t make me laugh.” Brody barked out a laugh. “What? Are you going to go back to selling your body? Not a good example to your daughter is it?”

Klaus couldn’t bring himself to say anything, deciding to focus his eyes on the floor, he wasn’t wrong, is not like Klaus had a god plan, but he couldn’t go back with Brody, not after what happened, not after he dared to hit Mum.

“C’mon, don’t be like that.” Brody pulled Klaus hair, forcing him to look up. “Let’s do this, you be good to me tonight and I let you stay, all good, I even have you let a special treat, I know you haven’t had any in a while.”

Drugs, another reason why he shouldn’t go back, as if the look at his daughter’s face when she ran up to him bawling her eyes out, her cheek an angry red, wasn’t enough, Brody was one of the biggest obstacles on Klaus attempt to stay sober, he’s record so far been 2 months.

“Let go of me.” Klaus gathered all the courage left in him in these four little words.

“Klaus-” Brody’s hand tightened around Klaus’ hair and he winced at the pain.

“Let go of papa.” The small girl screamed, trying, and failing, to push the taller man away.

“Now, this is not a subject for kids, so stay quiet.” Brody said brusquely, letting go of Klaus and turning to the child. “Or do want _me_ to make you quiet?”

“Don’t get near my daughter.” Klaus panicked, shoving Chrys behind him once again.

“Let´s get this over with already.” Brody looked back at Klaus, a deep frown on his face. “Get in the car.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Klaus said firmly.

“I said, get in THE FUCKING CAR.” Brody grabbed Klaus arm harshly, pulling him away from the wall.

“Let-”

“Police, sir, I’ll have to ask you to let him go.” Klaus pulled himself away from Brody when something distracted him, turning to see what it was shortly after, oh, police.

“I’m sorry to cause you trouble, but he is with me.” Brody says, showing his best smile. “He’s just a bit out of himself.”

“Not true.” The small girl says from behind Klaus.

“Chrys, dear, let’s not make a scene, ok?” Brody smiles at the kid, but his voice is restrained, a warning.

“Is that true, sir?” Patch says, her gaze falling on Klaus, who is looking between the two of them, and the apparent nothing behind the larger man in front of him.

“Are they giving you trouble there-?” Diego says as he walks into the scene, his eyes immediately stopping on his younger brother, kinda. “Klaus?”

“Diego!” Klaus says in a high-pitched tone, almost desperate, as he pushes Brody away and start to push Chrys in his brother direction. “Long time no see, looking good.”

“You know him?” Eudora looks at Diego, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, this is my brother, Klaus.” Diego says, his gazing not leaving Klaus and the small kid clinging to his leg.

“The ‘ _junkie_ ’ one?” Eudora says, looking Klaus up and down.

Klaus stares at her for a while, brows furrowed in concentration. “Oh, oh no, dear, ex-junkie.”

“You sober?” Diego says in clear disbelief.

“Can we talk about this later? I can’t read you right now.” Klaus says looking back at Brody, who has taken a few forward back.

“What do you-?”

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry for this, he’s drugged out of his mind.” Brody smiles, reaching for Klaus arm, making him tense. “I’m trying to help him out of this, but if even having a kid would take him out of it, I don’t know what would.”

“Don’t” Klaus voice sounded small, pulling his arm, Brody not losing his grip.

“Take your hands of my brother.” Diego says firmly.

“Listen-” Brody began, but Diego decided he wasn’t having it.

“ _You_ listen, I don’t care who you are, you are going to let go off him and walk away, right now.” Diego stared at Brody, daring him to opposite, instead he just gave Klaus one last look before walking away.

“Thank God.” Klaus sighed with relief when the man disappeared in one of the alleys.

“You not off the hook yet.” Diego said, turning Klaus to look at him. “Who’s the girl?”

“Well, dear brother.” Klaus smiled, bending down, picking Chrys up with a little difficult. “ _The girl_ , is your niece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was born due to my need of more fics of parent Klaus, because they're so sweet and I couldn't find any more😅, I'll try to keep consistent updates and hope to have up to the ride.


	2. Shut up about flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet tooth, conversations and... a offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is way shorter than what I wanted, but its not bad if I say so myself, enjoy!!

“Spill it.” Diego says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, what you want to know?” Klaus said looking at Diego with his usual smile, like the scene in the alley haven’t happened not 30 minutes ago, or never at all.

“For starters, you mentioned that you couldn’t read me? And you barely said anything in the car, and –” Diego was talking fast, too fast for Klaus sake, and Chrys grimaced.

“Slow down, would you?” Klaus groaned, rolling his eyes. “One question at a time, slowly.” 

Diego mumbled something under his breath, that Klaus can’t really make up but that he assumes it’s something rude.

“How about you start with the elephant in the room, no offense.” Eudora said, putting down two plates in front of the duo, Waffles, that soon enough were drowned in syrup, for Klaus, and two sprinkled donuts, stuffed with chocolate, for Chrys. “Courtesy of sweet boy over here.”

“Thanks.” Chrys whispered, so quiet that Diego and Eudora almost missed it, the child looked up at her father, who gave her a small smile and nodded, before she reached for one of the donuts.

“Thank you.” Klaus smiled at Diego and Eudora, now that he had time to look at him properly, Diego noticed how tired his brother actually looked, the bags under his eyes were the most prominent he seem in years, and looked skinnier, way more than usual. “Well, let’s start the introductions? Diego, lady cop.”

“Eudora” She offered with a smile.

“Right, nice to meet you.” Klaus gave her a quick hand shake before pulling away, resting one hand on Chrys’ shoulder. “This is my daughter, Chrysanthemum¹, or Chrys for short, we thought about using Mum, but it sounded too close to Mom, which is funny, but a little confusing, so, yeah.”

“Of course, you would give your kid a weird name.” Diego rolled his eyes in a way that Klaus came to learn that it was nothing but fond.

“It’s a flower, ok?” Klaus said putting his tongue out at his brother. “And it was not even my idea so shush.”

Diego rolled his eyes once again before turning to look at Chrys, the kid was sitting with her legs up in the chair, so small and so close to Klaus that she could easily be missed with not paying attention, Diego waved at her, she simply raised her hand at him before looking back down at her donut.

“You said before, in the alley, that you couldn’t read me? What did you mean?” Diego said, his expression back to its normal serious self.

“Well, that’s actually kind of a funny story.” Klaus smiled sheepishly. “I’m deaf now, surprise.”

“What?” Diego voice cracked as he looked at his brother in disbelief. “The-Then–” deep breath. “-How can you understand me?”

“I got really good at reading lips.” Klaus said proudly, deciding not to mention that he had noticed Diego’s stutter, trying not to annoy his brother to a breaking point. “And I got some help as well.”

“How?”

“Long story.” He waved his hand dismissively, Diego opened his mouth to protest, but Klaus had already moved to a different subject. “You know we should do this again, I really wanted Chrys to meet the fam, but, well, we not really good at family reunion are we?”

“Well, isn’t that the family charm?” Diego laughed a bit at that. “But you not getting rid of me that easily this time, you got a lot to explain.”

“Yeah, we can keep it going the next time you save my ass, or at the next family funeral, dear brother” Klaus said sarcastically.

“We-” Diego was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go? They about to close.” Eudora said, Klaus felt a little guilt for forgetting she was there, but to be fair, he could only focus on so much at a time.

“Fine.” Diego murmured, looking at Klaus, who was no longer looking at him, instead he was looking out the window distractedly, Diego then leaned over the table and snapped his fingers over Klaus face to get his attention.

“Geez, Diego, that’s rude.” Klaus almost jumped off his seat, glaring angrily at Diego, who had a proud smile on his face. “Asshat.”

“Let’s go.” Diego said slowly, making a mental note to get some books on sign language later on.

“Oh, you’re already leaving?” Klaus frown fell into a disappointed expression. “Well, uh, see you around I guess.”

Klaus slid off the booth, picking up Chrys, and turning to leave, but Diego was already standing in front of him in no time.

“Where are you going?” Diego said serious, Klaus couldn’t really pin point the expression in his face.

“Worrying about good ol’ me? How kind of you.” Klaus tried to joke.

“You not going back to that guy, right?” Diego frowned.

“Of course not!” Klaus hissed. “I’m not that stupid, we going to stay in a motel tonight.”

“And after that?” Diego face softened when didn’t answered.

“I’ll find a way, ok?” Klaus said irritated.

“Klaus, you have a kid, you can’t just lean on luck and maybes.” Diego huffed. Taking a step forward. “Come on.”

“What?” Klaus looked at him, eyes wide, he looked over his brother to see Eudora leaning on the wall next to the door, there was nowhere to run to, and took a step back. “Don’t get any closer.”

“Klaus-?” Diego began slowly.

“Get away from me”.” He said taking another step back, there was no one at the shop, other than Agnes, who was at the back room, he couldn’t ask for help either, but who would help him anyway. “You’re not taking my daughter.”

“What? No, God, Klaus, I would never.” Diego reached out his hand. “I’m taking you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum¹ - It's a flower, they are believed to represent happiness, love, longevity and joy.


	3. Klaus only has a wallet, that is in a urgent need of cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers bonding? Yes, sir!

“Come in, feel free to do whatever you want –” Diego paused. “Actually, no, just sit down and don’t destroy anything.”

“How little do you think of me?” Klaus gasped; Diego simply stared at him. “Fine, geez”

“I need to speak with Eudora, it won’t take long.” Diego said still standing by the door.

“The lady cop, okie dokie.” Klaus nodded tiredly, turning his back to Diego, making it to the couch.

“I’ll fix you the guest room when I’m back.” Diego cursed at himself when he didn’t get a answer, before leaving. “Right.”

“How you feeling, baby?” Klaus said to Chrys’, who had her head mostly hidden on the crook of his neck.

She nodded at him before looking around the place, the studio apartment was quite big, a very open space, and decorated in a very minimalistic way, it was nearly empty, aside of some furniture that had clearly been chosen in the favor of comfort over appearance, if the combination of a leather armchair and green couch said anything, and Klaus wouldn’t expect nothing less from his brother.

Chrys pointed at Klaus, a worried look on her face. “ _You_?”

“Nothing to worry about.” He smiled.

A faint blue light caught Klaus attention, making him look up at his brother.

“Quem ta vivo sempre aparece.”

“ _You o_ k?” Ben signed, ignoring Klaus coment, the clear concern in his eyes made that Klaus anger at the ghost died down a little.

“Where were you? You just suddenly disappeared.” Klaus said annoyed.

“ _Sorry, but it’s been hard to hold on this week, because… you know_.” Ben signed loosely, walking, almost floating, to sit on the couch’s arm rest.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Klaus sighed, pressing his palms to his eyes.

Ben waited patiently till Klaus opened his eyes again before signing. “ _I know, I’m not blaming you_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Klaus waved his hand at him. “It all worked out in the end.”

“ _Was that asshole locked up_?” Ben signed, his face serious, Klaus shook his head _. “Then that’s bullshit_.”

“It’s fine, just gotta stay away from him” Klaus looked around briefly, reaching then for a sheet that rested one end of the couch, pulling it over Chrys who was already fast asleep on his lap. “At least we have a roof for now, just gotta start working on the rest of the plan.”

“ _Which is_?”

“Get a job as fast as possible, we don’t know how long we are welcomed here, and we are _not_ going back” Klaus said firmly.

“ _What? You think Diego is just going to kick you out at any moment_?” Ben signed, looking almost offended for their brother.

“Well, Diego isn’t exactly known for liking me around, is he now?” Klaus voice dripped with annoyance, and hurt.

“ _When you were teenagers, you all grow up, people change_.” Ben signed, face becoming softer.

“Can’t count on a change of heart for mine and my daughter’s well-being, Ben.” Klaus sighed. “Sure, he may be a little less ‘irritated’ now, but still.”

Ben nodded, his glance suddenly going to the door behind Klaus, Diego was back probably.”

“I’m going to start looking for a job.” Klaus said, carefully laying Chrys on the couch.

“It might take a while with your… history.” Diego said, try not sound as mean.

“Yeah, but I need to do something.” Klaus’ voice trembled as he took a deep breath. “I can’t let he go trough that again, we were very close to have to sleep on the streets, and know better than anyone that that’s not a good place for her.”

“But it didn’t happen, you’re here, I’ll make sure either of you won’t have to sleep on the streets” Diego sat down on the couch next to Klaus.

“For how long?” Klaus smiled bitterly. “We both know you going to get tired of my shit real quick.”

“Klaus-” Diego looked down, trying to find the words he wanted to say before looking back at Klaus. “I’m the first to admit that I haven’t been the best brother, but it’s different now.”

“You sound just like Ben.” Klaus laughed, a genuine one this time. “He said the same thing, you know?”

“I mean, he _was_ the smart one.” Diego smiled nostalgic.

“Good ol’ smarty pants.” Klaus chuckled.

“You- you can see him?” Diego hesitated, trying his best not to look away from Klaus, that be considered rude, right?

Klaus stopped, taking in the look in his brother’s face, would he believe him? The siblings hadn’t taken it very well the first time Klaus tried to bring up the more than obvious fact that, yes, he could see their dead brother, that was like his whole thing, but this time Diego had asked, and what you know, maybe he _did_ change after all this time.

“Yeah, he’s probably the only reason I’m not dead yet.” Klaus said, laying his head on the couch, staring at his ghost brother as he smiled at him, he smiled back, closing his eyes briefly, when he opened them again Diego was smiling too, and looked relieved.

“I’m happy to know you weren’t alone this whole time.” Diego said, smile becoming sad. “I’m sorry about that by the way, for not getting in contact.”

“I can’t really blame you, can I?” Klaus shrugged. “You know, we should do a family reunion.”

“Oh, really?” Diego laughed. “You know none of us pick up the phone, especially to one another.”

“We already have you and me.” Klaus looked to the ‘empty’ arm rest before turning back to Diego. “and Ben.”

“Yeah, but how do you plan to get the others? Allison is in California and Luther is probably busy still following dad around.”

“We could get Vanya! We had coffee a couple times, before the whole deaf thing happened, I think I still have her number.” Klaus said smile growing bigger, as he pulled his wallet and started to scramble trough the papers in it, they went from recites to flyers and wrinkled dollars and small pieces of papers with various numbers and things written on it. “I don’t actually have a phone but I tried to call every now and then when I got the chance.”

“You don’t have a phone.” Diego made a face, seeing to just have realized something, he layed his hand on Klaus’ shoulder so that he looked up at him. “You didn’t have much with you when we met, what did you brought?”

“Oh, not much, just some shit to sell, some of Chrys’ clothes and her favorite toy, is not like I had time to pack.” Klaus said simply, turning back to his search. “Found it! We need to get shawarmas together, is been so long since I had any.”

“Yeah.” Diego eyes traveled through his brother’s body, the more he looked the more Klaus started to look like the ghosts he would describe to him when they were kids. “Yeah, we could do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem ta vivo sempre aparece - It's a brazilian expression, it translates to 'who's alive always appear'  
> This was some shitty joke I did while wriing the sketch(?) of the chapter, and I just decided it was worthy to stay in there lol


	4. Family reunion, and The book is now a romance don't @ me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family meeting(as if the chapter title didn't give it away.) and the beginning to a road of healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I was going to try and make a posting schedule, by posting every thursdays or friday, but you see how well this is going when I almost forgot about it.

“When was the last time you talked to any of the others.” Klaus hummed, staring at Diego’s back while he cooked breakfast.

“With the exception of you, pretty much since I left the academy.” Diego said, lazily turning the bacon on the pan.

“Hm, I tried to keep contact you know.” Klaus said, gaze going in between Ben’s hands, and Chrys, who sat as close to him as possible, almost like she wanted to merge into him to hide, too afraid of the new ambient. “When Chrys was born, I tried to call, Vanya was the only one to pick up, that and Allison’s assistant, but never Allison, she did send me a fruit basket though.”

“I’m sorry for that, I-” Diego had now turned to look at him.

“It’s fine, I get it, I was a junkie, and never really called for anything but to ask for money or a ride.” Klaus smiled and waved his hand dismissively. “Is like the story of the boy that cried wolf if you stop to think about it.”

“That’s no excuse.” Diego murmured, turning back to the pan.

“What time did Vanya said she was free again?” Klaus said, turning to Chrys, setting her properly on her chair. “Are you excited you get to see aunt Van today?”

Chrys looked at Klaus, her eyes shining in a way almost rare, and her mouth twitched in the ghost of smile, she nodded excited.

“She doesn’t talk much, huh?” Diego said, putting down plates for both of them. “She definitely didn’t get that from you.”

“Rude.” Klaus murmured, Ben sat by his side laughing at him, Klaus hissed at him. “Can I get another plate?”

Diego looked at him, puzzled at first, but handled him the plate without a word, Klaus thanked him and put the plate on the ‘empty’ place on the table, next to him, Ben smiled thankfully at his brother, even though he couldn’t eat, he appreciated it nonetheless.

“Vanya said we can meet somewhere after 2 p.m.” Diego said, staring at the empty space for little too long, before he handed Klaus the pan. “I don’t get why you didn’t want me to tell her about you.”

“I want to make it a surprise, don’t be a party pooper.” Klaus rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing. “I haven’t seen her in almost two years, since…”

Ben finished the sentence, not that Diego could see, by signing _shithead,_ which was the sign he had associated with Brody.

Diego hummed, apparently understanding, even without Ben’s help. “You two should finish your food, I don’t have to go to work today but I still need to get some stuff, you guys can come with me if you want.”

“Shopping trip!” Klaus beamed.

“Diego.” Vanya called, approaching the table that he had saved for them. “Hey, long time no see.”

“Hey, Vanya.” Diego smiled, getting up to compliment her with a quick, awkward hug. “So, what you been up to?”

“Not much, really.” She smiled, putting her bag down and sitting down. “Just, been giving some violin class, and I also started to write a book.”

“Cool, what is it about?” Diego tried, trying to start a subject with someone you barely knew was hard, now doing it with his sister who he barely spoke with growing up was pretty much a nightmare.

“Oh, it’s a romance novel.” Vanya started excited, she gave him a small summary of what the book was about, and how she was still on the beginning stages of writing it, and Diego didn’t complain because, well, that was nice, definitely not how he imagined meeting his siblings again would be, and also, that was possibly one of first times he seem Vanya so genially happy and so talkative, nothing like the quiet secluded girl she used to be.

“Klaus was actually the one that inspired me to start writing it.” Vanya said with a sad smile. “Talking about him, do you- have you heard about him? If he is, you know.”

“He’s fine.” He nodded, he knew what she wanted to know, that was the first thing he wanted to ask Klaus once he found him, but the situation was more than inappropriate, Diego was already balancing in a very thin line of trust with Klaus, something he realized at the way Klaus reacted at the diner, thinking that Diego was going to take Chrys away, he really didn’t want to risk it by throwing this kind of question at him all at once, besides he didn’t look like he had been high in a while, Diego knew the signs all to much, he would’ve been able to tell.

“I don’t wanna be rude, and not that I’m not happy to see you, but what’s the reason for this?” Vanya said, catching Diego by surprise, taking him out of his thoughts.

“I wish I could feel offended by that, but I guess that’s my fault.” Diego leaned back on the chair. “But there someone who wanted to see you.”

“Someone?” Vanya looked at him confused. “Who?”

“Look if it isn’t my favorite sis.” Klaus appeared behind Vanya, wrapping his arms around her, making her jump in surprise.”

“Klaus? Oh my god, hey.” She smiled, getting up to hug him properly. “It’s been so long, where you’ve been?”

“Kinda a long story” Klaus grimaced. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Yeah, I’ll hold you on to that.” Vanya smiled tearfully. “ _Sorry, you’re ok? How about Chrys? You two been fine_?”

“I’m doing just fine, thanks to Diego and his _friend_.” Klaus said, laughing at the way Diego looked at him. “About Chrys, why don’t you ask her yourself.”

“ _What you mean?”_ Vanya said while signing, looking puzzled.

“What?” Klaus looked around confused. “Oh, just a second.”

He turned around, disappearing inside the coffee shop, Vanya turned to look at Diego, who just shrugged.

“Klaus.” He said like it was enough of an explanation.

Klaus soon came back, this time accompanied by Chrys. “She missed the timing.”

“Hey, flower.” Vanya waved, smiling brightly at the sign of the little girl.

“Aunt Vanya.” Chrys eyes shined as she ran to hug Vanya.

Diego and Klaus sat back, just watching as the two of them went into a conversation of their own.

“Don’t worry, uncle D, one day you two will have something like that.” Klaus teased.

“I didn’t say anything.” Diego said, turning to Klaus so he could read his lips, he really needed to start learning asl.

“I know you thinking, she knows you’re not bad, she’s good at reading people.” Klaus said, turning his gaze back to Vanya and Chrys. “She just… not good _at_ people, you get there one day.”

Diego hummed, realizing Klaus wasn’t going to turn to look at him, which he took as the end of the conversation, Klaus was right, although Diego wouldn’t admit it, he couldn’t wait to be allowed in that little bubble Klaus and Chrys had made for themselves.


	5. Park Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no update last week due to the fact that I was on test week, and with tests it comes my writing block, and I’m still crawling my way out of it, so y’all get a double update as a apology.

TW: Mentions of domestic abuse.

“How about you go play for little, how about that?” Klaus smiled, putting Chrys down.

Chrys looked at the park, where other kids were playing, before looking back at Klaus and shaking her head violently.

“It’s ok, we be right here.” He smiled, sighing when Chrys stayed in place. “Do you wanna play on the sandbox then? There is no one there right now.”

Chrys looked hesitant, but eventually she walked from the trio, and in the direction of the sandbox.

“She doesn’t like playing with other kids?” Diego said, watching as Chrys played by herself making small sand castles.

“Not really.” Klaus sighed heavily, turning to Chrys, smiling sadly. “Brody got irritated easily, he could get violent.”

“ _Did he ever hit her_.” Vanya waited him turn to her before signing, speaking out loud for Diego as well.

“Once.” Klaus said bitterly. “The day we left, I decided that I wouldn’t just stand there and watch him hurt my baby, but I guess the damage is already done.”

“ _It’s not your fault you know_?” Vanya signed, Diego rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder, never the one good with words.

“Isn’t it though?” He looked down at his trembling hands. “I knew he wasn’t exactly a good person, and yet I stayed, for what? Drugs? A place to stay? She’s worth so much more than this, and yet it took her getting beaten in front of my eyes-”

“But you left.” Diego tightened his grip on Klaus’ shoulder, making him look up. “You got sober, got your shit together and fucking left, that’s what matters right now.”

“Not sure if this is how it works.” Klaus chuckled, cleaning away stray tears with his hands.

“ _But it’s a first step_.” Vanya smiled, handing Klaus a tissue out of her bag. “ _And you’re not alone.”_

“We’re to make sure you keep your stupid head in place.” Diego nodded.

“Wow, and there goes the nice Diego.” Klaus laughed.

“Whatever happened to you these past years taught you a thing or two about emotions, huh?” Vanya laughed harder and the murderous look Diego gave her.

“Oh, I know what happened to him.” Klaus chuckled when Diego pushed him. “I saw the way you looked at the nice lady cop, I’m deaf not blind.”

“Oh, _so there **is** a reason_.” Vanya giggled.

“I’ll stab the both of you.” Diego said, his face turning red.

“No, you won’t.” Klaus teased.

“ _Tell me more, how is she?”_ Vanya turned to Klaus.


	6. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda unique, and I’m not sure if there will be another one like this, but here’s Chrys “pov” while the three dorks were over at the bench + Art!! (That may or may not be a John Mulaney reference.) So, enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: So, apparently there was some problems with the image, and I'm hoping to habe fixed it, please let me know if it worked.

Chrys sat down on the sand, looking back at Klaus ever so often, he would give her a reassuring smile, which gave her enough courage to focus back on her sand castle for a while.

She had been occupied pulling mounts of sand closer to her, in the attempt of making a second “tower” next to her main building.

“Is that a castle?” A small came from over her shoulder, making Chrys jump, knocking over her little mountain like castles. “Oh no.”

Chrys eyes filled with tears as the other girls, who looked maybe one or two years older, looked sadly to where once was the castle, she looked up to find the other younger girl on the verge of tears.

“Oh, I’m sorry, please don’t cry.” The older girl rushed to Chrys, who pushed herself away. “I can help you build a new castle with you want.”

Chrys shook her head.

“Hm, but I got some buckets, we can make a huge castle.” The girls waved her arms to emphasize her point.

Chrys shook her head once again.

“Well, I will make a huge castle.” The girl sat next to Chrys, putting down to pink plastic buckets.

Chrys shook her head even harder this time.

“What?” The girl asked, and Chrys simply pointed at her, before shaking her head again. “You don’t want me here?”

Chrys nodded.

“Well that’s silly.” The older kid potted. “You don’t own the sandbox.”

Chrys mirrored the girl, potting herself, pointing at herself and making a number one with her hand.

“Huh?” The girls looked at Chrys confused, but she simply repeated the action. “Can’t you talk?”

Chrys hesitated, before nodding.

“Is it because I’m stranger? My mommy always tells me not to talk to strangers.” The girl said, and Chrys nodded slowly. “Ok then.”

The older girl got up, cleaning her yellow dress with her hands, before offering one of them to Chrys to shake. “I’m May, what’s your name?”

Chrys accepted the hand shake, gently slapping her hand against the other girl’s, a high five?

“Still don’t wanna talk, uh?” May said thoughtful, before running off the sandbox, leaving Chrys confused.

“Here.” May smiled, giving Chrys a stick. “You can write on the sand, your name.”

Chrys held the stick thoughtfully, before crouching down and apparently writing something for a long while, when she finally got up, there was a drawing of a small flower.

“Flower?” May looked confused. “Your name is flower.”

Chrys nodded.

“Ok, so do you wanna play now Flower?” May offered her hand once again, Chrys looked at her hesitant, she looked over her shoulder, where Klaus sat, with a huge smile on his face while watching her, she turned back to May and nodded, taking the girls hand.

-

“May, we gotta go.” A tall man said, approaching the two kids still playing on the sand. “My lunch break is long over, and I gotta hand you back to mom.”

“Davey, Davey, look I made a friend.” May smiled brightly at her older brother.

“Oh, hi there, I’m sorry I gotta end your playdate.” Dave waved at the little girl, who immediately shrunk on herself at the sign of him.

“She don’t talk a lot.” May said getting up, with little difficulty, and then helping Chrys up as well. “Her name is flower!”

“That’s an unusual name.” Dave chuckled.

“I like it.” May smiled at Chrys, who was still holding the hem of the older girl’s dress. “We can play again another day.”

“She’ll be here tomorrow again; you don’t have to worry.” Dave smiled to the smaller girl.

“We can play together every day!” May cheered.

“Where are your parents little one?” Dave said, looking around the park.

“That would be me.” Klaus said, walking up to the trio, followed close by Diego and Vanya.

“Oh, hi, I’m Dave.” The man said, with a big smile.

Klaus smiled, noticing the confused look Dave had given the two standing right behind him, probably with a murderous look, he continued. “And those are my siblings, Vanya and Diego.”

“I’m sorry.” Dave apologized, shaking hands with the three. “I’m May’s older brother.”

“You Flower’s dad?” May said, looking at Klaus, Ben stood right behind her, signing along, since kids were harder to read.

“Yeah, I’m Chrys’ dad.” He waved his ‘hello’ hand to the small girl, who giggled.

“Her name is not Chrys, it’s flower, she drew it.” May said confident, Klaus couldn’t help the small laugh that left his lips.

“Her name is Chrysanthemum.” Klaus said calmly, as the girl tried to repeat the word.

“Chrysta-?” May looked at her brother confused.

“It’s a flower.” Dave provided.

“Oh, so you _are_ a flower.” May smiled to herself.

Chrys nodded, seemingly prideful of the tittle.

“We should get going.” Dave said, looking at his phone. “Mom is gonna kill me if we take too long.”

“We should be going too.” Klaus said, crouching down to pick Chrys up.

“Wait!” May almost shouted, waving her hands to her brother. “Dave.”

“Yeah?” Dave crouched down to her level.

“Can you take a picture of us?” She said pointing to the polaroid around Dave’s neck.

“With her dad is ok with it.” Dave looked up at Klaus, who simply nodded. “Then sure.”

“Yay.”

-

“See you tomorrow.” May waved excitedly.

“We’ll be here around the same time.” Klaus waved, this time with his ‘Goodbye’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chrys in red and May in yellow.*
> 
> I'm gonna take this opportunity to do some shameless self promo and ask you guys to follow my art intangram @/Dumbghost.arrt.


	7. Two scoops ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, enjoy todays chapter!!

Klaus walked into the park holding Chrys’ hand, the small girl looking around nervously.

“It’s ok, baby, aren’t you excited to see your friend?” Klaus said, crouching down to be within eye level with Chrys.

“ _Scared_.” She signed, looking around once more, before turning back at him. “ _Hurt me_.”

“Oh, honey, I would never let someone hurt you.” Klaus smiled sadly, feeling a sharp pang to his chest. “Never again, ok?”

Chrys stared at him, like she wanted to tell him something, but didn’t know how, it wasn’t uncommon, Klaus often didn’t missed his hearing, for a long time seeing it as some kind of blessing, a ray of light in the darkness he had thrown himself into, not being able to hear the ghost constant screaming and begs, although not fully, it had been a big influence in his sobriety, but it was in times like this that he would give anything to have his hearing back, even if it meant having to deal if the ghost, it was painful to know he would never hear the voice of his little girl, and that would always be a barrier between them, at least till she learned sign language properly, which had proven to be a tough mission, seeing that Klaus was not a good learner himself, imagine a teacher, and even so it would be difficult.

Chrys tapped his shoulder, taking Klaus out of his thoughts, and nodded, before hugging him tight.

“Flower!” May’s voice came from somewhere behind Klaus, catching Chrys’ attention.

“ _They here_.” Chrys smiled small, pointing at the duo approaching them. “ _Can I go_?”

“Of course.” Klaus smiled, getting up and watching as May and Chrys ran to the sandbox, which apparently had quickly become their favorite toy.

Klaus was quickly getting lost in his thoughts again, most of them not so good ones, when there was a sudden hand on his shoulder that made him jump, and almost scream.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dave raised his hands up as n apology, clearly surprised by Klaus reaction.

“Oh, sorry, I just didn’t hear you.” Klaus smiled. “Dave, right?”

“Yes, May’s older brother.” The man, Dave, smiled, offering his hand, Klaus took his hand smiling at him. “Sorry again for scaring you.”

“Oh, there’s no need to.” Klaus assured him. “I was simply distracted, that’s my fault.”

“How about I buy you ice cream as an apology.” Dave offered no the less.

“Aren’t you a dear?” Klaus teased.

“What-? I just, I mean.” Dave stuttered his face becoming red.

“I’m kidding.” Klaus chuckled. “But, sure, some ice cream would be nice.”

“Do you have a favorite flavor?” Dave said, still flustered, hiding his face.

“What was that, dear?” Klaus tilts his head to the side, trying to decipher what Dave was saying, damn was Ben for deciding to stay back at Diego’s, a day off he said, fuck that. “I’m afraid I have some hearing _problems._ ”

“Huh?” Dave looks up at him confused, before realization falls upon him. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Klaus laughed at the terrified look at his face. “I can read lips very well; I’ll just need you to ran that to me again.”

“Uh, what kind of ice cream do you want?” Dave said slower, staring at Klaus, his face growing redder by the seconds.

“Thank you.” Klaus smiled. “I do like strawberry.”

Dave nodded, turning to walk in the direction of a small ice cream stand.

“That was low.” Ben appeared in front of Klaus, making him jump. “ _Poor guy_.”

“Oh, and where the hell were you? I thought you were taking a break from me.” Klaus hissed, going to sit in one of the park benches with a good view of where Chrys and May were playing.

“ _Silence gets boring once you used to chaos all the time_.” Ben said, signing along. “So, what about this guy.”

“What if the sleepover talk?” Klaus laughed. “Uh, can I do your hair like we did as kids? Do you think Van has some make up she’s willing to lend to us? Do think her and Diego would want to make part of it.” He said thoughtfully.

“You can’t focus, can you?” Ben rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh, _your pretty boy is coming_.”

“He’s not-” Klaus began, but Ben was already gone, and Dave was walking in his direction, ice creams I hand.

“They had a promotion!” Dave smiled brightly, handing Klaus a two scoops ice cream. “Two balls for the price of one.”

“How exciting.” Klaus smiled, infected by his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandbox is a toy, right? like, I'm not sure if it can be called that, and I'm just?????


	8. Your language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I would love to say that I wrote three big chapters for y´all but in reality this is a not at all big chapter cut into three parts, a lot of stuff happened this past weeks so I haven’t had the time to write as much as I wanted, I´ll TRY to not be late in any other updates, but no promises.  
> Enjoy the chapter

“Hey.” Dave waved, a bright smile on his face. “ _Fancy seeing you here.”_

“Like we haven’t met here everyday for nearly a month now.” Klaus chuckled. “I see you learned something new.”

“Yes.” Dave said excitedly nodding along. “ _I wanted to be able to talk to you better_.”

Klaus laughed. “I can read lips; you shouldn’t have bothered.”

“It’s no bother.” Dave shook his head. “Not at all, if it helps you.”

“If you insist.” Klaus chuckled, deciding to ignore the warmth growing in his chest. “Show me what you learned.”

-

“We need to go; I’ve been stretching my lunch breaks to much recently.” Dave said embarrassed, not sure if was for he’s lack of time management, or the fact that Klaus was still holding his hands, most likely the latter, he had held them to fix some of Dave’s clumsy signing.

“Oh, sorry for holding you for so long.” Klaus said, letting go of Dave’s hands, ignoring the tingling in the tips of his fingers.

“It’s not your fault.” Dave smiled. “I should keep my time in mind.” Dave said, getting up, reaching a hand for Klaus, who took it gratefully.

“Chrys.” Klaus called, and watched as her, and May, turned and immediately ran in his direction.

“ _Time_?” She signs, and Klaus simply nods, she turns back to May, waving at her friend. “Bye.”

“Bye, flower.” May smiled big, making it to hug Chrys but stopping mid action, instead standing her hand for a high five, Chrys does the same. “See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Chrys looks up at Klaus, like she does every day, and like always Klaus nods with a gentle smile. “Tomorrow.”

Chrys pulls at Klaus long sleeves, asking him to pick her up, which he does, they wave their last goodbyes before walking away.

“Why you stopped mid hug?” Dave said, holding May’s hand.

“Chrys doesn’t always like hugs, only from her papa.” May nods mostly to herself.

Dave looks over his shoulders, seeing Klaus walking away, Chrys with her face hidden in the crook of his neck, his grip tightens a bit around May’s hand, before he finally looks away from the pair.


	9. Go get that bread

“Hey, _you got a call while you were out_.” Diego says, stopping his cooking to sign along. “ _About that job in that grocery store you went last week_.”

Diego sign was still really rough, he had been learning for less than a month, but Klaus found it incredibly endearing of his grumpy brother to have decided to learn sign language, with no complaints at all, as soon as Vanya first brought it up.

“Oh, I thought I wouldn’t hear back from them.” Klaus snickered, sitting Chrys down at the table, and Diego simply rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, _the lady apologized_ for taking so long, said _you can start as soon as tomorrow with you want.”_

“Oh, really?” Looks surprised, and Diego nods. “Oh, I can start as soon as possible.”

“ _I call them for you after lunch_.” Diego says. “Vanya is coming, go wash you two while I finish here.”

“Yes, sir” Klaus says seriously, before breaking into a laughter.

“Go before I beat your ass with a spatula.” Diego said, with no actual hit.

“We better hurry baby, your uncle as a spatula.” Klaus half whispers to Chrys, who giggles, before running of the table to get to the bathroom first. “Cheater.”

-

“ _You got the job_?” Vanya beans. “ _I’m so happy for you Klaus_.”

She gets up to give him a quick hug.

“Yeah, Diego got the call this morning.” He smiled proudly.

“ _When you start_?” Vanya said, sitting back.

“Apparently, they out of people, so as soon as possible, they said I can start tomorrow.” Klaus says, mindlessly brushing Chrys curls with his fingers, the girl asleep on his lap.

“That’s great.” She smiles.

“Yeah, but-” Klaus sighs. “I’m supposed to take Chrys to the park tomorrow morning, I can’t bail on her, and I she won’t have anyone to stay with her while at work.”

“ _I can take her to the park, since I don’t have any classes during the morning tomorrow_.” Vanya offered. “And besides, you mostly be working from 6 a.m. to 2 p.m., we can figure out a routine so she’ll always have someone with her.”

“Did ever told you how much I love you.” Klaus smiled, with teary eyes.

“ _Yeah, but you can say it again_.” Vanya chuckled.


	10. Not to be rude, but why you're here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the shortest and the shittiest, buuut, since I will have a ten days break from my school I may try to get my shit together and get some actual good chapters out, thanks for reading, enjoy!!!

Dave walked into the park and waited; he had practiced a little more during the night, he was sure that he could hold a rather long conversation using only sign language.

But, when he finally saw Chrys approach, there was no sign of Klaus, instead there was his sister.

“Dave, right?” Vanya said, walking up to him hand in hand with Chrys.

“Yes, and you’re Klaus sister, Vanya, right?” She nodded, with a gentle smile.

“Klaus couldn’t come today.” Vanya said apologetically. “But insisted that Chrys come.”

“May will be happy to know she’s here.” Dave said, pointing to the blond girl sitting by the sand box, as soon as she looked up, she waved excitedly at Chrys.

Chrys gave Vanya a quickly look, asking for permission, Vanya smiled. “Go on, have fun.”

“So, what you do?”

-

They soon fell into easy conversation, but Dave couldn’t help but still miss Klaus presence a bit, and his stupid dirty jokes, barely discreet, even when they’re in a public space.

By the time his lunch break came to an end, Dave didn’t linger for long, how he had come to do ever so often since his first meeting if Klaus.

“Is time, May.” Dave called out.

“Chrys, come on.” Vanya waved to the girls, who quickly came up to her.

“Papa?” Chrys said, looking curiously at Vanya.

“Yeah, we going to bring him lunch.” Vanya smiled, the small girls answer with a ghost of a smile, holding her aunt’s hand.

“Bye.” Chrys waves shyly at Dave, and turned to wave at May as well.

“Till tomorrow.” May says excitedly, Chrys nods at her with a small smile.

“Bye, Vanya, it was lovely seeing you again.” Dave said, offering a kind smile.

“The feeling is reciprocated.” Vanya offers. “I hope to be able to see you again."


	11. A nice coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, and as said, back to my update schedule, new chapters every thursdays!!!

“I’m back.” Dave calls out, as he walks into the small grocery, laughing as May run past him and into the kitchen.

“You’re back early.” An older woman comes out of the kitchen, closely followed by May. “Now that’s a miracle.”

“Ma, come on, I’m never _that_ late.” Dave rolls his eyes. “Besides, it makes May happy to expend some extra time with her new friend.”

“Sure.” She says, kissing his cheek. “Whatever you say, honey.”

“Ma, please.” Dave groaned, but laughed as his mom patted his face.

“So, how was your day at park, with your pretty boy.” She said, walking back to the cashier, May close, giggling.

“He’s not mine, and he wasn’t there today.” Dave sighed, pulling a chair and sitting by the cashier.

“Oh, so that’s why you back so early, huh?” She smiled knowingly. “At least you won’t be late to work.”

“It doesn’t matter with I’m late.” Dave mumbles to himself.

“Only because you own your own business doesn’t mean you can be late every day.” She says, her hands on her hips.

“I know, Ma, I know.” He says, laying over the balcony with his arms crossed and head resting on them.

“Well, while you here, can you be a dear and help with the stock.” She said, patting Dave’s had.

“I thought you hired someone.” Dave said, getting up from the chair, pulling up his shirt’s sleeves, to reveal tattoos covering his arms, all the way from his wrists to somewhere hidden under his shirt.

“Yeah, but he just started today, he still needs to get the hang of stuff.” She says, handing one of the boxes behind the cashiers. “By the way, his deaf so-”

**_Ding~_ **

“Hi Louise.”

“Vanya, Hi, is that the little princess you were talking about.” Louise smiled. “She looks just like her father.”

“Yes, that’s Chrys.” Vanya smiles, looking down at Chrys, who waves at Louise shyly. “Is Klaus out yet? He promised Chrys we would have lunch together.”

“Oh, yeah, his just finishing with stocking, but since Dave is here, I don’t think there would be any problem if he goes now.” Louise smiled pointing to Dave.

“Oh, no, we can wait, don’t worry.” Vanya waved, eyes traveling to where Louise was pointing. “Oh, hi, what coincidence.”

“Yeah.” Dave chuckled, his mind slowly working on the new information.

Vanya went to have lunch with her brother > Her brother works at the grocery store > Klaus is her brother. (Idiot.)

“Wait.” Dave look at his mom, who seemed to have catch to his line of thought much faster.

“So, that’s May’s friend? Honey, why don’t you go help Klaus while the kids play a little and I have a chat with Vanya.” She smiled innocently, as May ran past her to meet with Chrys.


	12. Chocolate pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Klaus pov of the morning, a little bit more about Klaus and Chrys’ past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might as well just write a chapter summary instead of just writing it all in the beginning notes :P anyway, ENJOY!!!
> 
> Obs: Also, I don’t really know how work hours work in other places, but in Brazil is like 8 hours daily, so that’s what I’m doing here, just in case someone gets a little lost.  
> Klaus works from 6 a.m. to 1 p.m. (His breaks are included in here.)  
> And yeah, is like 5 something a.m. in the beginning of the fic, they don’t have a very health sleeping schedule.  
> \--  
> TW: Mentions to drug use and domestic abuse.  
>  It’s in the very beginning, (2nd and 3rd paragraph) please procced with caution, and with those subjects triggers you, I would recommend you not to read this fic, for this subject will come up quite often, but I’ll try to always keep y’all warned

**Trigger warning - read beginning notes**

Klaus had woken up way to early to what could be considered humane, his head felt like it was about to explode, and he could feel the need for drugs crawling under his skin, yeah, he had been mostly sober since Chrys was born, but he had his low and his highs, especially with Brody, he wasn’t exactly helpful when it came to Klaus addiction, always offering or straight up pushing drugs at him, at had been difficult, sometimes he just couldn’t say no, but since moving in with Diego, he had been completely sober, and it wasn’t easy, at some point he got really close of leaving Chrys with his siblings and go out in the world, Gods know what would’ve happened hadn’t Ben been there, as always, to be his fucking common sense.

He had gotten up nonetheless, taken a cold shower, dressed in one of his most decent clothes, a baggy jeans, which used to be tight as hell before he lost so much weight, and a simple black shirt from a band he didn’t know, but that he got from a garage sale , and finally, and most important, made Chrys chocolate pancakes, it was left unsaid that this was their comfort food, every time he or she had a nightmare, either of them begin able to go back to bed, doesn’t matter who woke up first, they would sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night, and make the biggest chocolate pancakes that Diego’s almost new, although the furthest thing from that, pans could make.

Klaus would also make it when Chrys first stared going to school, for she would cry every time they spend too much time away from each other, so he make weirded shaped pancakes with different drawing and stuff them in lunch bag, he also make them when he and Brody and a especially nasty fight, and he would have bruises to cover for the next few weeks, does were downed with lots of Chantilly, and funny faces, as to distract her of their, then, shitty reality.

But today’s pancakes weren’t necessarily for a bad reason, it meant changes, good changes, a new start.

There was a soft tug to his pant, that pulled him out of his thoughts, and to the little human staring at him with big eyes.

“Chocolate pancake?” Chrys said, her eyes shining even brighter.

“Yeah, since you gonna spend the day with aunt Vanya I thought I make you a little treat.” Klaus chuckled, plopping the last pancake on the plate, where a pile, almost a tower, sat.

“ _Not gonna see you_ today?” Chrys signed, following Klaus to the table, pushing her chair closer to Klaus’

“Only during the morning, honey.” Klaus smiled, gently scratching his nails against her scalp.

Chrys hummed, stabbing the pancakes with a pink spork.

“Hey.” Klaus called gently, waiting for Chrys to look at him. “We will still have lunch together.”

“So, we’re not going to the park.” Chrys said, not looking up, Klaus didn’t say anything, till Chrys finally looked away from her pancakes and signed. “ _park_.”

“You can still go to the park today, to see your friend.” Klaus said with a smile. “I can ask Vanya to take you there.”

“But you won’t be there.” Chrys potted.

“Yeah, but we can meet right after, and you can tell me everything about your day.” Klaus said, and Chrys looked down again. “Ok?”

Chrys just nodded.

-

Vanya was the one who told Klaus about the job, apparently it was a small grocery/restaurant family owned shop, it was close to Vanya’s place, begin the reason why she heard about the help needed, she had befriended the owner short after moving into her apartment, so he was able to get Klaus an interview.

The owner, Louise, had decided to hire Klaus as soon as she saw him walk into the store, she used to be a nurse, working most part of her life in rehabilitation centers, she had recognized Klaus as soon as he walked in, there were few patients she worked with that she had been able to stick to memory, Klaus was one of them, a pure soul, who had been lost, sure, he had the weirdest sense of humor she had ever seen, but he also was one of the sweetest and kindest person she ever meet, sometimes, when she had to stay in night shifts, he was one of the patients who would sit down with her and do crochet or read a book with her, although he always said that he would only read for Ben, his baby brother he said, and listen to her stories about her family.

She couldn’t be happier when she saw him walking trough that door, looking health and sober, and most importantly, trying to make a change in life, her heart almost melted when he started talking about his daughter, Chrysanthemum.

“Morning, Louise.” Klaus smiled meeting her by, the still locked, door.

“ _Morning_ , Klaus” She smiled brightly, she was a bit rusty, but she still knew sign language very well, having worked as a nurse for most of her life, before taking over her husband’s store, she liked to always be prepared so she could help all her patients as much as she could, even if it was translating stuff, or just being able to communicate at all. “ _You’re early_.”

“Didn’t wanted to disappoint on my first day.” Klaus smiled.

“So, how is Ben?” She said casually, opening the door.

“As annoying as he ever been.” Klaus laughed, following her into the store and helping organizing for the day.

-

Klaus was crouching down near one of the lower shelves in the back of the store, not that it was all that big, humming to himself, a song that he could barely remember the lyrics, which kinda sucks, because it was one of his favorite songs.

But then there was a hand on his shoulder, taking him out of his thoughts, he looked at the hand on his shoulder, and his eyes trailed up the tattooed arm, and holy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks, sorry not sorry, but any more and this chapter would become a fucking bible.  
> Don’t kill me, bye xoxo


	13. Need a hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been teasing you guys for, what? Three chapter, now? SO, I really hope that wait was worth it, again, sorry!!!!!

Where were we? Oh, yes, holy fuck!

Klaus was sure that his brain had stopped working for a second there, his eyes longing a little to much at Dave’s arm.

“Oh, sorry, hi!” Klaus sputtered, falling on his ass out of surprise. “What you doing here?”

“Hi.” Dave chuckled at Klaus rapidly reddening face. “I’m Louise’s son, she asked me to help you.”

“Oh, OH! You don’t to do that, it won’t take long.” Klaus rushed, but Dave waved him off, crouching down next to him.

“ _I don’t mind_.” Dave signed slowly, smiling proudly up at Klaus, who couldn’t help but to return it with a fond one.

“You’re getting better at this.” Klaus said, nudging Dave playfully, sitting cross legged on the floor.

“ _I’ve been practicing_.” Dave signed, a little more confident.

“Not bad, ok, wait.” Klaus said, smirking at him. “ _I never seen the tattoos before_.”

Dave stared at him thoughtfully, imitating the sign he didn’t quite understand, putting his index finger and thumb together and tapping it against his arm, he looked down at his arm, thinking, before looking back at Klaus with a big smile.

“Oh, _tattoos_?” He asked his eyes bright, Klaus chuckled and nodded. “I have had them for the longest time, got my first one when I was 18.”

Klaus hesitantly pointed at Dave’s arm, reaching fully when Dave nodded giving him permission, he slowly traced his finger through some of the drawings, they were a bunch of different objects that didn’t seemed to have any connection at all, most of them clearly designed by different people in different art styles, but when put together it was a impressible mess of a piece of art, Klaus got to lost in the different lines and colors, only coming back to himself when he felt Dave tremble under his touch.

“Sorry,” Klaus said pulling his hands away, Dave looked almost disappointed. “They’re beautiful, _beautiful_.”

“ _Thank you_.” Dave signed shyly. “ _I’m_ a tattoo artist, _most of my tattoos were designed by friends_.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t take you for a tattoo artist.” Klaus chuckled. “The ones I met were all tattooed all over, and looked straight out of a bike gang.”

“What kind of tattoo artist have you met.” Dave laughed, as Klaus only answer was to show him his ‘Hello’ and ‘Goodbye’ tattoos in his hands, his eyes them fell to the small umbrella in his wrist.

“Do your tattoos have a history behind it?” Dave asked, staring at Klaus hands.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t think you would believe it.” Klaus waved his hands in the air playfully.

“What about this one?” He pointed at the small umbrella.

“Yeah.” Klaus said with a bitter laugh. “Not a very good one, tho.”

Dave hummed as Klaus turned back to the shelf and went back to organizing it, shit, he had probably fucked up, it had been the first he saw that kind of expression on the other man’s face, even though they only knew each other for a month or something, he never once had seen Klaus so emotionless, it didn’t felt right to see with anything but a smile on his face, although, another thing Dave had noticed, was that Klaus, even when he was always happy and joking, his smile almost never reached his eyes, and that made his heart ache a little more each time.

It didn’t take them both long to finish organizing the shelves, Klaus looked at Dave and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry, if I was rude.” Klaus said shyly.

“There’s no need to apologize.” Dave assured him with a gentle smile. “I’m the one who should apologize.”

“That’s not it at all.” Klaus insisted, but Dave silenced him.

“ _You don’t have to_ _tell me_ , _obviously_.” Dave signed, clearly struggling to make the proper phrasing. “ _But, if you want, I can help_.”

Klaus eyed him curiously.

“I can redesign it for you, cover that one up, if it brings you bad memories.” Dave offered nervously. “For free.”

Klaus laughed out loud at that. “Thank you for the offer, I’ll think about.”

Dave simply nodded, and watches as Klaus walked to the cashiers direction, and as he immediately picked Chrys up as soon as he spotted her, swinging her in the air, which made the little girl chuckle, God, Dave was falling head over hills for a man he barely knew and only met less than a month ago maybe, well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm afraid the drawing aren't really phone friendly, if it's to hard to see I'm gonna put them on my insta to @/Dumbghost.arrt.  
> I tried linking it, but I can't make it woooooork


	14. missesd calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF~ And also a little more of Diego because I been neglecting him and my ghost boy T-T

“ _You sure look happy_.” Vanya smiled as Klaus shrugged, kissing Chrys on the cheek, making the girl giggle. “ _Did you have a good day at work, or is there another reason_.”

“Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about dear sister.” Klaus smiled big looking at her. “Do I need to have I reason?”

“ _I guess not.”_ Vanya said thoughtfully, and then turned to him with a smirk. “ _But you definitely have one.”_

“I may have.” Klaus laughs.

Vanya smiled, but didn’t pressed on the matter, instead changing the subject, talking about her day with Chrys, what they would have for lunch and her book.

-

Klaus walked into the apartment, following close behind Vanya, he was to focused on make sure he wouldn’t drop Chrys, who had fallen asleep in his lap shortly after they left the restaurant they had chosen to have lunch at, but what he didn’t noticed was the woman sitting in the couch next to Diego, shaking her leg anxiously.

-

Ring~

Diego immediately got up from the couch, taking a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it.

“Hi.” Allison said, almost a whisper.

“Hey.” Diego said, stepping back, signing Allison to walk in, she did.

He closed the door, before sitting in the couch, followed by Allison.

“How is he?” Allison said after a few minutes in silence.

“Not fine, but better.” Diego sighed, looking at Allison, her face covered with nothing but guilt and worry.

“Vanya?” She continued, still not looking at Diego.

“Ok, she’s writing a book.” Diego smiled a little at that, couldn’t help but be proud, Allison lips also curl up in a small smile of her own.

“That’s good.” Allison said genuinely, and another silence fell upon them.

Diego sighs once again.

“Allison-”

“I didn’t know.” She started, pitching her nose. “Klaus barely ever got in contact with me, he would always go after you or Vanya, unless-”

She stopped, like a knot had formed in her throat.

“Unless he needed money for drugs or rehab.” Diego finished bitterly; Allison nodded.

“But I never meant to ignore him.” She added. “It was tiresome, but he’s still my brother.”

“Then why-”

“My secretary, well, my ex-secretary.” She said, closing her eyes tightly. “Apparently that was not the first time.”

Diego jaw was closed tight, trying to swallow the anger.

“Not even half of Klaus call has gotten to me, or yours for that matter.” Allison sighed, laying her head back on the couch. “Is not like this takes the fault out of me, is not like I tried to keep contact once I left.”

“To be fair, none of us did.” Diego said, also laying his head on the couch.

“We are a fucking disaster.” Allison laughed with little humor.

“Well, we wouldn’t be Hargreeves if we weren’t.” They both laughed at that.

“So, I heard you become a cop?” Allison smirks. “How is that going for you?”

“There as much dirt in there as there is outside, if not more.” Diego sighs. “When I found Klaus that was actually my last week on the job.”

“Oh, so what you’re doing now?” She raised an eyebrow, Diego shrugged.

“A little bit of this, a little bit of that.” He smiled. “Playing detective most of the time.”

“And how is that going for you?” Allison says crossing her arms amused, and laying back on the couch.

“It pays the bills just fine.” He smiles. “And I get to punch someone every now and then.”

Allison gave him a serious look.

“Don’t need to give that look.” Diego raises his hands defensively. “Only true assholes.”

Allison hums, but doesn’t press any further.

“And how is your marriage going?” Diego says looking at her, Allison smiles softly.

“It’s fine.” Allison looks up, smile still playing in her lips. “If Klaus forgive me, hopefully Claire and Chrys can become good friends.”

“I’m sure they gonna get along well.”

And then the door to the apartment opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I was on test week, and left a chapter ready (aka this one) for both my fics, but my dumb ass forgot posting both of them, so, yeah, sorry, guys, but my tests are over, and I'm almost on vacation, so we should be back to the normal posting schedule.
> 
> (Also, I figured how to fix the images, to be phone friendly, so it should be better to see, please tell me if it worked for you guys so I can try and fix it, in case it didn't.)


	15. Nice to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I failed in keeping my schedule, I shall make no more promises

“Oh, hi.” Vanya says, taking Allison by surprise.

“Vanya, Klaus, hi.” She says, jumping out of the couch, and turning quickly to them.

“Allison, long time no see!” Klaus beams, carefully handing Chrys over to Vanya and running to Allison for hug.

“Hey.” Allison waved at Vanya, hugging Klaus.

“Hey.” Vanya waved back with small smile.

“Klaus, I’m so sorry for everything, I should’ve kept in contact.” Allison mumbles at Klaus shoulder.

“Oh, Ally, is being so long.” Klaus says excitedly, pushing away from the hug. “Oh, we need to do a shop trip, Chrys will love a day out with you.”

“What-?”

“Yeah, Chrys loves all your movies.” Klaus chats on. “I mean, at least the ones appropriate for her age, we always watch that Netflix show of yours, although we late at least two seasons-”

“Klaus.” Allison holds his arms, making him look at her, actually look at her.

“Hm? What is it?” Klaus said clueless.

Allison looked at Diego and Vanya confused.

“What is he-”

“You didn’t tell her?” Vanya gave Diego a pointed look.

“What didn’t he tell me?”

“Allison, Klaus is deaf.” Vanya sighed.

“What?! And you didn’t think of telling me?” Allison said, letting go of Klaus and turning completely to Diego.

“Guess, I forgot.” Diego shrugged.

“How do you forget that?!” Allison says, her voice nearing a scream.

“We just kind of got used to it.” Vanya says, walking to stand between Diego and Allison. “And that’s a lot to take in.”

“Don’t say.” Allison says, falling back on the couch.

“Hey, what you guys fighting about?” Klaus says, voice calmer than he looks, he holds a distressed Chrys close to him. “Whatever it is, can you at least keep it down.”

Diego and Vanya immediately shut up, and Allison turns a serious gaze to Klaus.

“ _When_?” She signs to him, pointing at her ears.

“Since when do you know sign language.” Diego raised an eyebrow impressed.

“Learned a bit for a role, now shh.” She turned to Klaus.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Klaus said avoiding her gaze.

“Klaus-”

“Don’t pressure him.” Vanya says, putting a hand on Allison shoulder.

Diego nods, but they both look somewhere between concerned and curious.

Allison gives Klaus another quick look, before turning away and nodding quietly.

“Gotta say, I’m disappointed but not surprised.” Klaus said with a bitter smile.

“I’m sorry, I came here to apologize and yet.” Allison looks at Vanya and Diego, asking for their help to communicate, Vanya is right by her side, translating the message. “I made it worse.”

“Is not like that’s big news in this family.” Klaus sighs. “Just, please, no screaming.”

Klaus smiles softly, brushing his fingers through Chrys hair, the little girl has her face hidden in he’s shirt, whimpering quietly, Allison had so many questions, as her heart broke at the sign of her brother and his daughter, he’s fucking daughter who has been through so much shit in such a young age, Allison wanted to say something, to know about everything, but she settled with the little she had, right now was not the moment for that.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to inform me of any typo.⭐


End file.
